


The adventures of Janet

by Lovely_river234



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Eliot is gay baby, F/F, Janet Is gay btw, Janet is a half ghost, So have fun, Theses are oc’s by the way, Yes Danny phantom I know just role with it, gwen is bi and scared out of her mind about Janet, he’s Not going to be in this for a while though, this is just straight up crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_river234/pseuds/Lovely_river234
Summary: I was tired and Bored one night and this is what happened leave plots in the comments if you want cuse I only have a few.
Relationships: Janet/gwen





	1. Explanation and backstory

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an explanation and back story

Janet Was a ghost, or at least half one you know like danny phantom yeah like that but she lives in California. she doesn’t fight other ghost ‘cause there’s no portal ‘cause there’s two types of ghost (or as I like to call them apparitions) there are the ectoplasmic green guys they get all the good stuff, you know the “ghosts powers’’ and stuff, and then there’s the apparitions that are white and kind of see through like the ones from the movies with the all the blood and stuff but irl.  
Gwen was Janets best friend she is 100% human btw. One night at Gwen house there being stupid like all teenagers and decided to use a ouija board. They did actually talked to something and Janet being the self righteous piece of shit she is said ” if you can do any thing and all you want is my soul then make me a half ghost kind of like Danny phantom”. The board spelled out “ I T I S D O N E “. Gwen was freaking out Janet on the other hand was super chill .  
“I’m tired let’s go to bed” Janet said.  
“ARE YOU CRAZY” “WE JUST TALKED TO A DEMONIC ENITY AND YOU WANT TO GO TO BED” Gwen yelled.  
“Well yeah that was bullshit anyway p sure that was fake” “goodnight” Janet yawned.  
▁°▁°▁°▁°▁  
The next morning  
“jan...et” “janet” “JANET”!  
“Wha-AHHH” “WHY AM I FLOATING” Janet yelled.  
“I DON’T KNOW” Gwen yelled back.  
“Wait do you think”Janet said quietly.  
”no there’s no way” Gwen said even quieter.  
“Well that’s seems to be the only reasonable explanation here” janet said.  
“Ok but how do we get you down” Gwen said.  
“Well maybe I just have to concentrate” janet said.  
“Ok well then...just.. I don’t know close your eyes” Gwen said thinking that she’s going insane.  
After a few seconds of waiting janet fell on to the bed with a loud thud. Gwens parents came running up stairs.  
“We herd yelling and something fall are you guys ok” Ms. Pines said a little exhausted.  
“We’re fine mom” her voice said otherwise.  
“Yeah we’re ok Ms. Pines” Janet said a little shaken.  
After that they didn’t talked about it much until they went back to school and let’s just say something happened but a story for another time.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is a jerk

As said last time it was all fine until school started up again you see the girls had a sleepover the week before school when Janet received the ability to float and such so when they went back to school it’s was normal but you boys are the worst let’s take a look shall we.   
“WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY”Janet said about to kill someone.  
“No-can-do missy this is to much fun” Tyler said smugly.  
“WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK” “UHHGG” Janet yelled her eyes flashing a blood red.   
“Janet calm down you don’t wanna start floating in the middle of class” Gwen hissed.   
“I don’t give a damn he’s just so annoying and I will crush him into a pulp if I have to so I suggest you stand back” she said bitterly.   
“Ok whatever just don’t blame me when you get experimented on in Area 51” Gwen said with a bit of sarcasm.   
Tyler had saw her eyes and was a little scared but didn’t let that show cuse he’s a jackass and a bully so yeah.  
“Hey what was that” Tyler said a little worried.   
“What was what” Janet said.  
“You know your eyes” he whispered.  
“Oh this”. Janet said as she turned her eyes blood red.   
“WHAT THE FUCK” Tyler yelled.  
As he yelled the teacher walked in and she heard him (ovi) and he was sent to the principal. He wasn’t expelled he was suspended for a week though. Surprisingly no one else saw what happened and. No one saw why Tyler freaked the fuck out but they don’t need to know. Well any-who we’re done here so bye ✌🏾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz tell me if you like these I like making this story but I want to know if people are reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave plots in the comments and if you liked it give kudos ig


End file.
